


Equilibrium Point

by lifescream



Series: Hunted [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Confident Na Jaemin, Crimes & Criminals, Double Agent Jaemin, Double Agents, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Romance, Sexual Tension, Special Agent Jeno, Spies & Secret Agents, Thriller, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Special Agent Lee Jeno once again meets Double Agent Na Jaemin in an undercover mission to pursue a mafia member at the most unusual place.“Of all the places we could cross paths, a gay bar?”Or, Jeno digging through his target’s files lead both him and Jaemin into another circle of mystery and crime.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Hunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Equilibrium Point

* * *

**Valencia, Spain**

**22:30**

“Of all the places we could cross paths, a gay bar?” Jaemin raises a brow, his icy blue hair styled to be purposely messy “Seriously?”

Jeno leans at the bar counter, eyeing the silky white and dangerously low –cut neckline Jaemin is wearing. The younger man is a sight to see, with gold necklace hanging in his slender neck and a fake smiley tattoo just below his left ear. “I’m here to watch over someone” Jeno sips the whiskey on his hand, averting his eyes towards the man sitting on one of the velvet couches across him, surrounded by men in drag “What about you?”

“I’m undercover, baby” Jaemin replies cheekily, his hand finding its way on Jeno’s thigh. He rubs his hand sensually close to Jeno’s crotch while the latter hands him his drink “Secretary Martinez”

“Secretary Martinez?” Jeno turns towards where Jaemin’s eyes land and whips his head back “ _That_ Secretary Martinez?”

Jaemin cocks his head uninterestingly, taking a sip of the whiskey “You know him?”

“And he knows me too” Jeno shifts uncomfortably “I get appointed to guard him during summits in Korea. I was even with him last week”

“Ohoho, tough luck. You’re probably his type” Jaemin squeezes the brunette’s thigh, massaging the exposed skin on Jeno’s ripped jeans. “I’m jealous. You don’t mind me exposing his identity?”

Jeno shakes his head “What’s he in for?”

Jaemin shrugs “He made a lot of enemies during the elections. They hired me to get some dirt on him. I’m just here to blend in and take photos.”

“Being a closeted Cabinet member is enough scandal” Jeno says without averting his gaze at his target casually sipping Dom Perignon with his companions.

“Antonio Gonzales” Jaemin smiles, following Jeno’s gaze. He stands in front of Jeno and circling his arms around him “a mafia member affiliated with the Korean gang you’re also looking into. Let me guess, drug trafficking?”

Jeno spreads his legs apart to make room for Jaemin, letting the younger man sit on one of his thighs “You know a lot of people”

“In my line of work, I have to” He gives Jeno a long, passionate kiss “I missed you”

Jeno stares at Jaemin’s pretty face, his long lashes casting a shadow on his tinted cheeks. The taste of cherry lip balm and whiskey lingers on Jeno’s mouth. Jeno would be lying if he says Jaemin isn’t stunning.

“Why don’t we get to my hotel room so you can get information about your target from me and you can give me something about mine?” Jaemin smiles cunningly, and he knows Jeno loves that smile.

“Sounds like a fair trade” Jeno pulls Jaemin close, kissing the blue boy once again. Jaemin lets out a whine when he feels Jeno’s hand cupping his entire ass. Never in his right mind would he think he’ll be thankful they’re in a gay bar. God, he really missed Jaemin.

“I turn my back and you’re already making out with somebody” interrupted the bartender in Jeno’s dismay “You rejected a lot of guys tonight, I thought you weren’t available”

Jaemin sighs, arms still affectionately on Jeno “Only the hottest guy deserves my attention”

* * *

**Silken Puerta Valencia, Spain**

**1:45**

“Agent Lee, shouldn’t you sleep?” Jaemin groans, wrapping his arm around Jeno’s bare torso and nuzzling his head on the crook of his lover’s neck, smelling the familiar scent. His fingers caress every curvature of the brunette’s toned abdomen, tracing battle scars that forever embedded on the handsome man’s body.

“Just a bit” Jeno says, kissing the fluffy bubblegum blue hair that smells of strawberries and everything sweet “I’m still copying your files”

Jaemin sits up, pulling the blanket over to cover his chest which Jeno greedily filled with love bites from their prior activity. He rests his chin on Jeno’s shoulder, looking over the brunette’s laptop “Don’t you think we make a great team?”

Jeno responds with a smile, shaking his head. Jaemin is a sly fox. He knew it the moment he first laid eyes on him. Jeno eyes the slim fingers brushing against his thighs underneath the blanket. “In work or in bed?”

“Could be both” Jaemin kisses Jeno’s neck. “You’re hot with or without your uniform either way”

“I do think you prefer them on the floor” Jeno smirks before giving Jaemin his laptop “Tell me what you think about it”.

Jaemin reads the documents carefully. “Gonzales’ financial data seem pretty normal for a mafia member”

“Look at this” The brunette points at the screen “There’s a slight discrepancy there”

“True” Jaemin straightens himself, typing keys on Jeno’s laptop “This is his transaction records from the last five years. His net worth is consistent but during the last quarter of every year, he almost spends everything in December.” Jaemin hands Jeno the device “Look at his tax records, it spikes up in January as if all his money recovered”

“Then it must be when he does his transactions in Korea” Jeno bites his lower lip “the only problem is we couldn’t find how he transports the drugs”

“Gonzales has a pretty big reputation in the underworld” Jaemin says “he has ways”

Jeno was about to respond when he hears his phone ring. He picks it up, “Yeah, I got it. I’m going now”

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks when Jeno untangles his arm around him, shuffling around the room to gather the clothes that were long thrown on the wooden floor.

Jeno zips his pants, his back still facing the younger man and Jaemin almost drools at the sight of nail marks against the agent’s back “Gonzales is on the move. He’s en route to South Korea”

“Stay safe” Jaemin pouts, not long before Jeno faces him and playfully pecks his swollen lips.

“Wrap up your mission”

* * *

**S.O.F. Headquarters, South Korea**

**7:53**

“He’s not moving. All he does is frequent this bar in Yongsan district” Jeno hands his superior printed copies of Jaemin’s data.

“You’ll have to infiltrate soon, we’re running out of time, Agent D-003” The S.O.F. superior flips the pages. “Our sources say this will be his last transaction in Korea before renewing his identity”

“Understood, sir”

**Grand Hyatt Seoul, Yongsan-Gu**

**20:15**

“Damn it” Jeno clicks his tongue in frustration, clutching the hand phone.

“Why?” Jaemin asks, casually sipping champagne while looking at the scenery. The Seoul night lights are one of Jaemin’s favourites, it makes him motivated to do his espionages against the blind eyes.

“The prostitute that was monitoring him for us was caught and killed.” Jeno sighs, putting down the phone “He was supposed to escort me for the undercover mission later”

“You’re using a prostitute?” Jaemin turns his head around, but Jeno misses the bitter tone in his voice.

“Yes, in order to get close and distract him” Jeno explains while pacing around the room “I have to find another one as soon as possible”

“I’ll do it” Jaemin declares, putting down his half-finished champagne.

Jeno looks at his lover straight into his eyes before answering a firm “No”

Jaemin sighs, taking a seat on the black linen couch and crossing his legs “Just tell me what to do”

“Jaemin—“

“You’re in a hurry, aren’t you?” The younger reasons “Jeno, I’m the best at _my_ job. A little dancing and swaying won’t be a problem”

The agent exhales in frustration “Jaemin, acting as a prostitute is still different than a real one”

“The difference is I can actually fight, Jeno” Jaemin turns his head back on the glass wall, looking at Jeno’s reflection mirrored by the dark scenery “Plus, don’t forget I have data on him— his likes, preferences, and all that. I’m better than any prostitute you can hire on rush hour”

“Just—“ Jeno contemplates “just don’t let him touch you”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Jaemin finally turns his head back to his frustrated lover, desperate expression painted on the perfectly sculpted face. “Maybe you should have thought about it when you talked about hiring a prostitute in front of me”

**Soap Seoul, Yongsan-Gu**

**23:20**

Jeno lays leisurely on one of the V.I.P. couches in the bar, its blue neon lights projecting ambience to the rich party goers of Seoul. Bodies of horny adults and sneaky teenagers mix together under the blaring music of the club. Jeno puffs out his half burnt cigarette, a string of smoke slowly disappearing into the dark. His eyes carefully observe his target that sat beside his booth. Gonzales’s eyes gaze at every young men who pass by him, winking at them without fail. One boy clad in black fur coat winks at his target back before approaching Jeno’s booth.

“Wanna have a good time?” He says, prolonging every syllable to make his acting more persuasive. His blue hair is now slicked on one side, showing his freshly pierced ear. The newcomer opens his fur coat, revealing a fishnet top that barely covers anything since Jeno can clearly see the glitters against the man’s porcelain white skin.

_Jaemin can really get into the role_ , Jeno thinks.

Jaemin removes the coat, throwing it on the floor without much care about the filth before straddling Jeno fully on the couch. He removes Jeno’s cigarette, putting it on his red-stained lips instead. He doesn’t huff it out, but offers the agent and open-mouthed kiss to share the smoke.

“Aren’t you going too fast?” Jeno whispers when he sees Jaemin unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

Jaemin smiles, still fixated on his role and leans closer to Jeno’s ear to bite it “Relax, he’s a voyeur. He likes this”

Jeno’s grip on the younger’s slim waist tightens “How did you even know that?”

“Research and connections” Jaemin replies, placing butterfly kisses on the brunette’s exposed chest.

The agent playfully scoffs “You’re actually qualified in Special Forces with that skill”

Jaemin shushes him with another kiss, making sure to nip at Jeno’s bottom lip “I don’t get to be like this with you if I were, darling. This mission is just a bonus”

Jeno sighs in satisfaction, his hands travelling down to knead the blue boy’s clothed ass “He’s looking. We need to move now”

“Jen, I’ll go grab a drink and talk to his boy toy over there.” Jaemin motions towards the boy sitting on the bar counter.

Jeno has seen him in Jaemin’s files, the one Gonzales frequents to bring on his nightly escapades in Korea. He lets go of Jaemin, looking at his icy blue hair standing out in the dim lights.

“That was hot”

Jeno turns to look at his target, smirking with a glass of bourbon in his hand. “Mind if I have a smoke?” The agent asks, presenting an empty cigarette box for his target to see.

“Sure, come over here” Gonzales offers “keep me company while our bitches are having fun over there”

Jeno complies and he is now sitting on the same couch as his target. He signals Jaemin to come over, taking Gonzales’ boy with him. The petite boy with purple hair immediately sits on Gonzales’ lap while Jaemin sits on Jeno’s.

“What were you talking about over there?” Gonzales coos at his lover.

“Just how much money you make and all the things you gave me” the purple boy giggles when Gonzales shakes his head.

With the two lovers preoccupied, Jeno takes his chance to drop his cigarette “Oops, sorry” he says when Gonzales notices him.

“Baby, I’m sleepy” Jaemin pouts, running his fingers on Jeno’s chest.

Jeno kisses his temple before turning towards his target “I guess I’ll see you anytime soon. Thanks for the cigarette”

“Don’t worry about it” Gonzales shakes his head before eyeing Jaemin from head to toe hungrily “Maybe next time we can stay longer and enjoy ourselves together”

The purple boy smiles, “Let’s meet again soon, Nana”

“Sure, sweetie” Jaemin returns the gesture, patting the boy’s cheek lightly and giving Gonzales a playful wink.

* * *

**Grand Hyatt Seoul, Yongsan-Gu**

**00:10**

“Got anything yet?” Jaemin questions, offering Jeno a glass of wine and sitting beside the agent on the couch.

Jeno shakes his head, adjusting his listening device “They’re still having sex”

“Wiretapping his shoes when you dropped your cigarette is pretty old school, Agent Lee” Jaemin leans in to hear “Does it make you horny?”

Jeno eyes the younger man “Quiet”

The blue boy sighs, sipping the remaining wine on his glass. He stands up and lazily lies on the bed, scanning though his phone. He sees Jeno standing up and shuffling through the drawers “Got something now?” He croaks out, voice muffled by the sheets.

Jeno retrieves his laptop and types and email “He’s heading for Seoul Auction tomorrow. That’s where he makes his deals”

**Seoul Auction, Gangnam-Gu**

**16:33**

“This doesn’t make sense” Jaemin says, watching through the monitor “he bids on pieces that aren’t worth that much”

“What are you implying?” Jeno asks, eyes also glued at the CCTV footage he had installed inside the auction room a few hours ago.

“He doesn’t buy the arts for its artistic values, he buys what he can immediately get” Jaemin concludes “but why?”

“Because that’s his modus” Jeno scrambles through the printed files he got from Jaemin “his finances drop during this time from buying art pieces. The money he uses when bidding are his customers’ money. His drugs are transported with these art pieces in order to pass through transportation security. When he gets back in Spain, he doubles the price so he can gain more from what he lost.”

“But transporting it is the complicated part” Jaemin reasons “he’s been doing it for year. Something is not sitting right.”

“He has an accomplice. Someone with power”

* * *

**S.O.F. Headquarters, South Korea**

**20:40**

“If what you’re implying and your data say are true, things will get more complicated from here on, Agent Lee.” His superior eyes Jeno “This is international crisis we’re looking at”

“Yes, that’s why I’m looking further into it”

His superior observes him “In our line of work, shouldn’t have to remind you of keeping your professional and personal life separate”

“Pardon, sir?”

The superior taps his neck “Don’t let whoever you’re hooking up distract you”

**23:32**

Jeno reads Gonzales’ files Jaemin recently sent. Apart from the auction, he hasn’t made a move and Jeno’s suspicions continue to rise upon looking at his schedule. _There’s a connection, without a doubt._

His thoughts were distracted when his phone rings, showing an unknown number.

_‘As expected, he just arrived’_

“Where are you?” Jeno questions the man on the other line.

There was a slight glitch in the line before he hears _‘Tailing him. He’s on the way to Incheon Airport cargo terminal— shit’_

Jeno hears a shuffling sound then a gunshot “Jaemin? Jaemin, what’s happening?”

_‘Fuck, they found me’_

The agent hears two more gun shots before the line was cut. Jeno’s blood ran cold.

* * *

**Incheon International Airport Cargo Terminal**

**00:43**

Jeno hurriedly gets off his car when he spots Jaemin’s car long abandoned. The front tires and glass have bullet holes but there was no sign of the blue haired boy. Jeno examines the convertible carefully, spotting droplets of dries blood on the driver’s seat and the pavement. He sees a blood trails and hopes Jaemin made it out.

A few minutes pass and Jaemin was still nowhere to be found. He hears a shuffling sound, indicating someone is dragging themselves on the grass. He eyes the stranger carefully, heart almost stopping when he recognizes the man. “Jaemin” he whispers.

“Jeno?” Jaemin grunts.

Jeno moves closer to the younger boy, noticing his arm fully stained with blood “How— how did this happen?” The agent rips a part of his sleeve, wrapping it in Jaemin’s arm in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

Jaemin winces in pain, clutching Jeno’s arm for support “They found out I was the one who exposed him. After that, they’ve been tracking me down all these time. Shit, I was so careless”

The agent hears faint voices and prods Jaemin up into the trees “How many are they?”

“Seven… eight?” Jaemin breathes out “There might still be more”

“Just stay put, okay?” Jeno kisses Jaemin before pulling a pistol on each hand “I’ll be back”

Jeno shoots the first two guys without effort but the sound of gunshots made him visible for the others. He had to run fast, at least redirecting them from Jaemin. He barely misses a shot from the man behind him before shielding himself on one of the trees. He reloads his gun before shooting his assailant. Jeno was caught off-guard by another man who sneaked behind him, tackling him on the ground. His arms were locked in place and his attack already held his head at gun point.

A gunshot emerged from the woods, aimed at his attacker. Jeno sees a glimpse of Jaemin hiding and moving behind the trees. The blindness of the night was Jaemin’s advantage, he was trained for this. Jaemin’s invisibility was enough for Jeno to lunge, knowing Jaemin will cover his movements from his attackers.

He shoots three more before he was tackled once again by two, holding each of his arms. Four more surround him and Jeno was trapped. He knew Jaemin couldn’t shoot, _he mustn’t_.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?”

Jeno can only see the man’s shoes in front of him, but he wouldn’t mistake that voice.

“If it isn’t my favourite agent”

“Martinez” Jeno scowles, trying to break free but it was no use.

The secretary smirks “You think I would let a petty agent like you ruin my business? These darling drugs need to reach Spain, my dear. We wouldn’t waste my dear old friend Gonzales’ efforts, right?” he says, crouching down to face the agent “Too bad your handsome face is wasted on protecting your country”

“You wouldn’t come out unscathed” Jeno spites “we already have a lead on you”

“What’s a lead if there’s no proof?” The secretary cocks his head, putting a gun on Jeno’s head “I should just erase you and that little spy friend of yours. That brat needs to be taught a lesson on who he should mess with—“

“Hands in the air!”

Jeno’s eyes squirmed and the sudden flood of lights. He sees his colleagues in black combat uniforms holding down the secretary and his men, releasing Jeno in the process. The agent gets up in a groan, body aching from being tackled too hard.

“Agent D-003” The superior greeted “Thank goodness we made it in time when you alerted us with your S.O.S. signal. We caught them in the act and that is proof enough” he turns around to see the agents unloading the art pieces, opening them to show bags of drugs inside. He nods at the agents before turning back to Jeno “we should celebrate after”

Jeno smiles and shakes his head “I’d like to take a break for my professional life for a while.” He looks at the forest of trees, knowing Jaemin is listening “My personal life also needs some attention”

* * *

**Maldives**

**7:20**

Jeno’s morning starts with waking up into Jaemin’s face. His angelic features always remind Jeno of spring. Jaemin’s soft blue hair reflects the morning sky agains the white sheets. They way his eyelash flutter when he wakes up, revealing the most beautiful brown orbs Jeno ever laid eyes on. His swollen lips reveal a smile worth more than millions of gold and Jeno thinks he’s on cloud nine.

“Morning” Jaemin beams, kissing Jeno softly.

Jeno snakes his arms around Jaemin’s waist underneath the blanket, pulling the younger on top of him. their kisses turn from soft pecks to long make out session. Jaemin shifts his body, fully on top of the older boy to kiss him better.

Their intimate moment was soon disrupted with the sound of Jaemin’s phone “I really should stop bringing my phone on our vacatioin” he whines, lazily grabbing the phone and rests his head on Jeno’s chest “Now?”

Jeno chuckles softly, brushing the stands of the blue locks above him. He knows Jaemin looks pissed without needing to look, the way he harshly cut the call and throw his phone on the sofa. “You should go” he kisses the crown of Jaemin’s head. Jeno sometimes wonders how they got into this point. They were two different people with different jobs but they somehow always find each other in more ways than one.

Jaemin grunts before sitting up, fully straddling Jeno and giving the latter a cheeky grin. “Before I leave, wanna have another round?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ridin' wrecked us


End file.
